Delicada Conexion
by Julieta Marquez
Summary: Uno de los tabúes que ha sido repudiado a lo largo de la historia, el incesto, Candy y Terry son hermanos pero eso no sera impedimento para que se enamoren y quieran estar para siempre juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Preámbulo:**

**Terry:**

He vivido con Candy desde que era un bebe, siempre he tratado de protegerla, más aun desde que nuestros padres murieron, he estado al pendiente de sus necesidades y hemos estado siempre muy unidos. Pero desde hace unos años me di cuenta que mi corazón palpita mucho más rápido cada vez que la veo, me parece que no hay mujer más hermosa que ella y su sonrisa siempre me ilumina. Aun no entiendo muy bien estos sentimientos, no estoy seguro si es correcto sentir algo así por mi hermana menor, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo. Que será esto… ¿porque mis brazos quieren abrazarla solo a ella?, ¿porque me enojo cada vez que otro hombre se le acerca?, ¿porque me siento increíblemente feliz cada vez que estamos juntos?

**Candy:**

Terry ha sido el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, siempre me ha preferido a mí que a otras cosas que sé que lo hacen feliz. De verdad lo quiero mucho, no sé qué haría sin él. Desde que nuestros padres murieron él ha estado mucho más pendiente de mí, y a veces me siento culpable por siempre depender tanto de él. Además estos últimos años ha sido mucho más cuidadoso conmigo y me trata con especial cariño, como si yo fuera algo muy preciado para él y eso me da gusto ya que Terry es la persona más importante para mí y aunque sé que el futuro nos separaremos siempre lo seguiré queriendo.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos, bueno este es el segundo fan-fic que escribo en esta página y la verdad quería hacer algo diferente, así que decidí explotar este tema que para muchos será un tabú, pera le verdad es que hare que esta historia sea tierna y aunque trate de amor entre hermanos y a muchos no les guste siempre quise hacer algo como esto y si me preguntan por qué escribo este tipo de trama es porque creo que el amor puede aparecer en cualquier persona y esta puede enamorarse de quien sea y está bien en tanto no le haga daño a nadie. Espero que disfruten esta romántica historia y les pido que si no les gusta este tipo de trama absténganse de leerla y/o comentarla ofensivamente porque estoy poniendo mi corazón escribiendo para que puedan disfrutarla. Sin más que decir los invito a que disfruten "Delicada conexión".


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Las emociones del primer día**

Siempre he observado las estrellas, me gusta el encanto que tienen, la forma en que transmiten su hermosa luz a corazones gélidos es fantástica. Ella es como una estrella, una estrella con destellantes esmeraldas por ojos y cabello del color del sol. Esa visión extrema de belleza es un gusto que no tengo merecido admirar, pero aun así, gracias a un milagro divino esta preciosa estrella es mi hermana; ¿eso será un milagro o un castigo?, aun no lo sé, lo único que sé es que se me permitió estar con esta exquisita creación y por ahora eso es más que suficiente.

Es nuestro primer día en el real colegio san pablo desde que nos mudamos a New York. Al principio Candy no quería dejar Chicago, fue donde crecimos, donde estaban nuestros mejores amigos y donde estaban todas las personas que nos habían apoyado desde que nuestros padres murieron; pero aun así era necesario hacerlo, ya que nuestro tío y único familiar se había mudado a esta ciudad y aun éramos menores de edad como para vivir solo los dos; aunque de todos modos no hacía mucha la diferencia, ya que él es una persona muy ocupada y casi nunca está en casa. Pero a pesar de todo Candy y yo lo queremos mucho ya fue la única persona que nos apoyó cuando todo el mundo nos dio la espalda.

Hoy iniciamos una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas en esta gran ciudad, sé que Candy está asustada pero hare todo lo posible por apoyarla en todo y aunque no podre estar con ella todo el tiempo, hare lo posible para que ella no sufra.

-Buenos días Terry- me saludo Candy mientras bajaba por las escaleras con su nuevo uniforme. No pude evitar admirar lo hermosa que lucía con aquel traje. Llevaba una falda corta negra, camisa blanca con una pequeña corbata y un gracioso chaleco que tallaba sus formas a la perfección.

-Te queda muy bien el uniforme- le dije sin poder evitar alagarla.

-Gracias-sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y su boca me sonrió con la dulzura que solo ella poseía. Evite mirarla por más tiempo, no sabía por qué pero aquel gesto hizo que mi corazón latiera con una rapidez increíble.

-El desayuno está servido, será mejor que comas bien antes de irnos- mi voz sonó un poco temblorosa pero tenía que cambiar de tema, así que le señale la mesa donde había puesto los huevos revueltos con café.

-Sí gracias, ¡esto se ve delicioso!-empezó a comer con gran rapidez, nunca me explique el hecho de que aunque tuviera un cuerpo tan delgado poseyera un apetito tan feroz.

-Vamos come más despacio o vas a atragantarte- le advertí mientras me aproximaba a la mesa con mi desayuno.

-Si Terry lo siento, es que en verdad esta delicioso.

-Lo se todas mis comidas son deliciosas- me encantaba molestarla.

-Eres un presumido, pero es cierto-me sonrió.

-Has hablado con Albert-le pregunte refiriéndome a nuestro Tío.

-No, pero ya sabes cómo es, dura una semana fuera del país y luego vuelve con una gran sonrisa diciendo "siento la demora chicos, pero les compre muchos regalos" , siempre es lo mismo.

-Tienes toda la razón- le dije sonriendo.

-Ya termine, gracias por la comida.

-¡Sí que eres rápida!- de verdad me sorprendía.

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los platos, mientras que yo continuaba con mi desayuno. Pero de pronto escuche como algo se estrellaba contra el suelo seguido de un grito. Me levante de inmediato y me dirige a la cocina.

-¡Candy!- le dije al abrir la puerta-¿¡Estas bien!?

-No te preocupes estoy bien- me dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas, así que me acerque rápidamente y vi que su mano estaba sangrando.

-¡Candy tu mano!- tome su mano para ver la herida, afortunadamente no era nada grave.

-¡Te digo que estoy bien!- aparto su mano rápidamente y se alejó de mi dándome la espalda.-Ve a desayunar, se nos va a hacer tarde.

Siempre odie esta parte de ella, la parte independiente que alejaba cualquier tipo de apoyo. Des de que tengo memoria ella siempre que está en problemas o está herida de alguna forma toma esta actitud, y por más que intentara comprender esta extraña barrera que forma en este tipo de situaciones jamás la logre entender, pero aun así estoy dispuesto a romperla.

Me acerque a ella rápidamente y mis brazos la rodearon por encima de los hombros. No pude evitarlo, ni siquiera lo pensé, lo único que quería era que ella supiera que yo la quería y que siempre la iba a apoyar y cuidar. Sumi mi cabeza en el delicioso aroma de su cabello, su fragancia era exquisita, no creí que existiera un aroma tan delicioso, disfrute de esa sensación y luego le hable.

-Te quiero Candy-sentí como ella sobresalto un poco al decirle esto, al mismo tiempo que me di cuenta que tal vez se habría sentido incomoda así que pensé en soltarla, pero levanto sus manos lentamente y las puso sobre las mías, su gesto me sorprendió mucho y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido nuevamente.

Duramos así unos momentos más y luego solté mi agarre para voltearla y verla a los ojos, al observar su rostro me di cuenta que estaba enrojecido y sus ojos aún tenían lágrimas, la tome de la barbilla y la vi directo a los ojos.-Eres lo más importante para mi pecosa, por eso quiero que dejes ese hábito tuyo de alejar a las personas que quieren ayudarte-abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa- sé que quieres ser más fuerte pero habrá situaciones en el futuro que no podrás manejar sola, hoy solamente es una pequeña cortada pero a medida que crezcas tendrás mayores problemas y yo voy a estar ahí para ti siempre, sé que no es suficiente, sé que no podre llenar el lugar de nuestros padres, pero aun así lo intentare porque eres mi pequeña hermana y te quiero mucho más que a nadie.

Mi pequeña pecosa se recostó en mi pecho y empezó a llorar como jamás lo había hecho, creo que lo necesitaba, no recuerdo la última vez que lloro, ni siquiera cuando nuestros padres murieron, a pesar de que estaba muy triste no soltó ni una sola lagrima; pero ahora me alegra que el peso que ha llevado por ocho años al fin se aliviane un poco.

-¡Quiero ser más fuerte a tu lado!- dijo aferrada a mi pecho y no pude evitar sentirme feliz.

-Yo también pecosa.

…

Todos los humanos tenemos una parte del corazón que alberga nuestros más profundos sentimientos, hacen parte de nuestra vida y a medida que crecemos vamos experimentando las diferentes formas de cada uno, pero existe un sentimiento en especial que solo se le muestra a ciertas personas, solo a aquellas que son capaces de encontrar la llave para abrir la caja en la que este se oculta. Hoy alguien ha encontrado esa llave, mi hermano ha liberado al amor en mi corazón.

De camino al colegio no pude hablar con Terry, creo que me sentía demasiado avergonzada con todo lo que había pasado. Creo que él era la única persona que se había dado cuenta de mi dolor, y ahora mismo sentía cosas muy extrañas en mi interior.

-¿Te pasa algo Candy?-me pregunto Terry de repente- no has hablado en todo el camino, ¿te duele la mano?

Levante mi mano y la observe por unos instantes mientras recordaba el cuidado y dedicación con el cual mi hermano se había dedicado a curarme.

-No te preocupes por eso-le dije sonriendo-estoy muy bien, tu vendaje es perfecto.

-Qué bueno, pero si te duele no dudes en buscarme, recuerda que aunque estemos en cursos diferentes voy a estar pendiente de ti-dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre mi cabeza, lo que me hizo enrojecer aún más y al parecer Terry se dio cuenta de esto- Que pasa ¿tienes fiebre?- me pregunto mientras me miraba detenidamente.

-No…

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, Terry hizo que nos detuviéramos y coloco su mano en mi frente haciendo que nos acercáramos peligrosamente.

-Pues creo que tienes la temperatura alta- dijo mientras paseaba sus manos por mi rostro.

-No creo que sea nada grave, seguro que se me pasa rápido, debe ser la emoción del primer día de colegio, ¿no crees?

-Si tú lo dices-dijo apartándose

-Seguro es eso-lo tome de la muñeca- vamos, a este paso llegaremos tarde el primer día- lo jale y empezamos a correr y así al poco tiempo llegamos al colegio exhaustos.

-Dios Candy-me dijo jadeando- no me hagas correr así de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero mira llegamos justo a tiempo-le dije señalando el reloj de mi muñeca- ¿cuál es tu curso?

-Déjame ver- saco un papel de su mochila- 10B, y ¿el tuyo?

-9B, ¡ni siquiera estamos en el mismo grado y eso que soy mucho más lista que tú!

-¿¡Que dijiste pecosa malcriada!?- acto seguido empecé a correr y el a perseguirme, nos gustaba corretearnos, siempre jugábamos así desde que éramos niños- ¡vuelve aquí!- seguía repitiéndome pero yo no le hacía caso, hasta que me tropecé con alguien.

- ¡Jovencitos no deben correr en el colegio!- nos gritó una hermana muy enojada.

-Lo sentimos mucho hermana-se disculpó Terry mientras se ponía delante mío- no volverá suceder-le guiño un ojo mientras que ella se sonrojaba.

-Pero que joven tan agradable, está bien pero que sea la última vez- le dijo a Terry mientras sonreía a la vez que sus arrugadas mejillas se plegaban. Jamás entendí porque mi hermano tenía tal control sobre las mujeres, pero cuando se lo proponía podía hacer que una mujer hiciera lo que él quisiera.

-Bien, nos veremos después- le dijo a la hermana mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y nos alejábamos.

-Eres increíble-le dije una vez que estábamos lo suficiente lejos de la hermana.

-Lo sé, no hay mujer que se resista a mis encantos-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, iba contestarle cuando la campana para ir a clase sonó.

-Tenemos que ir a clases

-Tienes razón, te acompaño a tu salón-dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y caminaba delante de mí. Caminamos un rato así, sin importarme nada más que el gesto de Terry, el calor de su mano provoco una extraña corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

-Bien llegamos- dijo soltándome.

-Dios estoy nerviosa-dije mientras arreglaba un poco mi peinado- ¿estoy bonita?

-Tú sabes que eres hermosa- me dijo con una sonrisa y no pude evitar bajar la mirada.

-Gracias- dije con la mirada en el suelo.

-Bien me voy- dijo alejándose de mi- nos vemos en el receso, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si nos vemos!-le dije mientras él se iba alejando.

Habíamos llegado un poco tarde así que ya todo el mundo estaba en sus salones, me sentía muy mal, ¿las personas de New York son diferentes a las de Chicago?, ¿me aceptaran?, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que estaba totalmente nerviosa, jamás había estado en un colegio tan grande y sin Terry, pero estoy segura que él quiere que sea fuerte así que voy a estar bien o eso espero. Tome la perilla de la puerta y abrí la puerta lentamente, para después entrar al salón. Todos voltearon a verme y sentí como si miraran a un bicho raro.

-Hola linda-me dijo la profesora-tú debes ser la nueva estudiante de Chicago, ¿cierto?

-Si...-la voz me temblaba y al parecer la amable profesora se dio cuenta así que siguió hablándome.

-Ven acércate linda ¿por qué no te presentas?

-Si- trate de llenarme de coraje- Mi nombre es Candice White Andley, tengo 15 años y vengo de Chicago, es un placer conocerlos- dije sonriendo.

-Pero que linda gatita- escuche decir a un chico de cabello castaño.

….

Espero que Candy este bien-pensé- esa cabeza dura siempre hace que me preocupe. Cuando llegue al salón, no me sentía para nada nervioso, mi cabeza estaba pensando en Candy así que casi no me di cuenta de lo que hice, pero supongo que todo salió bien. Las clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad, ya solo faltaban una clase para que sonara el timbre del receso, pero al parecer el profesor estaba retrasado lo que algunas chicas aprovecharon para hablarme.

-Hola Terruce- dijo una bella chica rubia.

-Hola, puedes decirme Terry si quieres.

-Oh, entonces Terry, soy Susana Marlow, mucho gusto- dijo extendiéndome la mano a manera de saludo. Que chica tan formal -pensé- se nota que es toda una princesa.

-El gusto es mío princesa-note como sus mejillas enrojecieron, pero no sentí nada, no me sentí feliz como cuando Candy se enrojeció cuando le dije que era hermosa.

-Yo soy Eliza-me dijo una chica de cabellos rojizos que aunque era hermosa se mostraba algo petulante y prepotente y eso me desagradaba.

-Hola es un gusto-le dije con desgano.

-Así que vienes de Chicago, he escuchado que es una bella ciudad- dijo Eliza, mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba en frente de mi escritorio, y note como la chica rubia se apartaba algo triste.

-Por qué no te sientas también Susana- le dije mientras le acercaba una silla, ya que no me gustaba que una mujer estuviera triste.

-Si claro-me dijo con entusiasmo.

Estuvimos hablando toda la clase, al parecer Susana y Eliza eran mejores amigas, ambas tenían padres con mucho dinero, pero eran totalmente distintas. Susana era una chica tímida, dulce y gentil, en cambio Eliza era más conversadora aunque no me gustaba como se refería a las cosas y a las personas, como si ella fuera mejor que todo el mundo. Por fin sonó el timbre así que me levante del escritorio.

-Bueno nos vemos luego chicas- les dije mientas me dirigía a la puerta.

-Espera Terry- me detuvo Eliza- ¿no quieres comer con nosotras?

-Lo siento pero le prometí a mi hermana que comería con ella- además jamás perdería una comida con Candy para estar con una chica como tú-pensé.

Y a antes de que aquella pelirroja me respondiera salí muy rápido hacia el salón de Candy y vi que ella estaba saliendo, así que me acerque y la saludé.

-Hola pecosa, ¿Qué tal te fue?-le pregunte sonriendo.

-Pues resulto mejor de lo que esperaba, creo que hice una amiga, se llama Annie.

-Qué bueno, sabía que ibas a estar bien, bueno nos va…

-¡Gatita espera!-grito un chico interrumpiéndome, al parecer por gatita se refería a Candy lo cual me molesto mucho.

-Archie, ¿pasa algo?- le pregunto Candy.

-Quería preguntarte si querías comer conmigo gatita, ya que eras nueva supuse que ibas a estar sola.

-Pues supusiste mal-le dije tomando a Candy del brazo- ella va a estar conmigo, su hermano. Aquel chico me miro como si yo no fuera rival para él, y quizá sea cierto, después de todo no debo considerarme su rival.

-Ya veo, bueno entonces será en otra ocasión gatita, nos vemos-le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba, provocando que Candy se sonrojara. Eso provoco que me enojara muchísimo, aunque no sabía por qué.

-¡Vamos!- la tome de la muñeca y la jale hasta que estuvimos en el jardín donde casi nadie comía.

-Terry me lastimas-la solté de inmediato- que te pasa, ¿por qué estás tan molesto?

-¿¡Te gusta ese tipo!?-le pregunte cuando estuvimos frente a frente, sus ojos se veían asustados, supongo que yo jamás le había hablado así antes, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Pero Terry que dices-me dijo retrocediendo.

-¡Si o no, responde!- que me pasaba por que le hablaba tan brusco.

-¡No! Y no tienes que actuar como un hermano celoso, ¡odio que hagas eso!-me grito y salió corriendo.

-¡Candy espera!- le dije tratando de alcanzarla, pero ella siempre fue más rápida que yo, así que después de un rato la perdí de vista.

-¡Maldición!-grite mientras le pegaba a la pared. Por qué tenía que tratarla así, es más, ¡por qué me sentí tan celoso!, pero eso podía pensarlo luego por ahora debía encontrarla, me dispuse a correr otra vez pero una voz a mis espaldas me detuvo.

-Parece que alguien necesita relajarse…

….

Corrí y corrí hasta que mis piernas se cansaron, Terry era un completo tonto, yo no había hecho nada malo y aun así me gritaba. Me senté mientras apoyaba mi espalda contra la pared y sin saber porque lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, quizá era porque mi hermano y yo casi nunca peleábamos, pero me dolía mucho. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y empecé a llorar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- escuche una voz que me decía mientras que una cálida mano tocaba mi hombro, alce la mirada y me encontré con el hombre más guapo que pudiera existir, era como un… ¡príncipe!

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado este nuevo Fan-fic, si les gusto no duden en comentar, recuerden que eso es lo que me motiva a seguir actualizando. Subiré los capítulos todas las semanas así que… ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


End file.
